Après la pluie
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Inspiré de l'épisode 13 ou 18 (je ne suis plus sûre... ) Bref , les connaisseurs comprendront vite...


Cette diablesse, cet être froid et malfaisant à l'ego surdimensionné, cette chose presque robotique, n'exprimant jamais le moindre sentiment humain, même des plus basiques. Cette beauté glaciale que rien ne semblait atteindre, qui ne ressentait de douleur que lorsque sa petite personne était concernée, Fukiko Ichinomiya. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous sous l'orme, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'y rendrait pas, mais que Reï elle, le ferait. Tranquillement en train de vaquer à ses futiles occupations, agrémentées de non moins futiles conversations, entourée de sa petite cour hypocrite et pathétique, elle avait bien vu que le temps se gâtait, et que Reï ne se mettrait pas à l'abri pour autant... Elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée, pire, elle s'en réjouissait. Cette punition signifiait « Tu m'appartiens, peu importent les intentions de ces intruses de Kaoru et Nanako ».

Elle, Fukiko Ichinomiya, issue d'une des familles les plus prestigieuses d'Osaka, pour ne pas dire du Japon. Se plaisait à la rabaisser, à se jouer d'elle comme un enfant gâtée avec un jouet. Elle poussait le vice, à ne pas autoriser Reï à être heureuse, sous prétexte qu'elle-même, ne l'était pas. Fukiko avait le besoin compulsif d'annihiler Reï pour mieux effacer ce seau d'illégitimité dont elle était elle-même frappée, besoin de Reï pour extérioriser tout ce qu'elle exécrait chez elle-même.

Alors, Reï naïve, avait vainement attendu sous la pluie glaciale, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Nanako et Kaoru avaient pris soin d'elle. Deux jours après, sans nouvelles d'elle, Nanako l'avait appelée, mais la sonnerie avait retentit désespérément dans le vide. Elle avait ensuite téléphoné à Kaoru, peut-être en savait-elle davantage ? Kaoru n'en savait pas plus, mais comptait tirer au clair cette inquiétante absence. Elle avait sauté dans un taxi, avait cherché Reï à divers endroits, pour finalement la trouver, sans réelle surprise, devant le manoir des Ichinomiya, sous un réverbère. « Au moins cette fois, il ne pleut pas… » Avait pensé la lycéenne brune avec un humour noir dont elle faisait volontiers usage pour ne pas pleurer.

Sans lui donner le choix, sans ménagement, elle l'avait entraînée dans la voiture. Reï, toujours dans ses illusions et surtout, toujours aussi malade, la questionna faiblement: « Es-tu allée voir Fukiko-sama ? Lui as-tu dit pourquoi je n'étais pas allée à son rendez-vous ? » Ce à quoi l'amie de toujours avait répondu fermement mais calmement, tendrement presque, « Arrête tes sottises … ». Finalement, elle avait cédé et avait suivi Kaoru de son plein gré, grâce au peu d'instinct de survie qui lui restait. Kaoru l'avait prise dans ses bras, Reï était faible et avait très chaud. Elle était sans doute encore fiévreuse.

Cette ridicule obsession pour Fukiko, cette sœur qu'elle adulait, et cette promesse aberrante à laquelle elle se bornait à s'accrocher… Comme si Reï n'avait au monde que cette sœur, qui n'avait de sœur que de nom. « Tu m'as moi, Reï, je n'ai toujours voulu que ton bien, et pourquoi ? Je me demande bien… Et tu as Nanako maintenant… Mais je pense que, la malheureuse, tu ne la vois même pas… Il n'y a que Fukiko dans ta foutue ravissante tête blonde. Que t'a-t-elle apporté ? Elle n'est même pas consciente de la personne formidable que tu es. Elle ne mérite pas le quart de l'attention que tu lui portes. » Songeait Kaoru.  
Car oui, Reï attendait toujours que Fukiko respecte son engagement. Qu'elles se donnent la mort ensemble, pour toujours, pour ne plus jamais être seules, parce que la vie n'avait été que souffrance pour elle.

Kaoru avait accompagné Reï jusque chez elle, l'avait couchée toute habillée. Elle lui avait juste enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle lui faisait réchauffer quelque nourriture, avec un succès probablement aléatoire. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, dit-on… Ensuite elle appela Nanako pour la rassurer.  
Tout à coups, aux prises avec ses insoutenables, obsessionnelles pensées, Reï s'était levée de son lit et avait marmonné :

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche froide…  
\- Avec ta fièvre ? Certainement pas ! » Avait sermonné Kaoru, bienveillante. Reï s'était alors pris la tête à deux mains. « Reï ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »  
Non, ça n'allait pas, Fukiko et sa royale indifférence, sa cruauté, venait la hanter, l'obséder, investissait tout son esprit sans issue possible…. Alors, elle s'était ruée sous la douche toute habillée.  
\- Cette douleur, je voudrais, l'effacer, la faire partir…

Kaoru avait assisté à la scène, impuissante face à cette détresse. Elle n'était même pas en colère… La colère n'avait jamais rien résolu avec Reï… Calmement elle l'avait éloignée de l'eau glacée qui tombait, elle avait tourné les robinets. Elle avait allumé le radiateur au maximum, pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.  
Reï trempée jusqu'aux os, dégoulinante, se tenait appuyée contre le mur, le regard vide, aboulique. Il allait falloir l'aider à se dévêtir, et c'était elle, Kaoru qui allait devoir s'en charger. Elle ressentit de l'embarras. Elle allait voir Reï nue... Et si elle appelait Nanako ? « Hum… Non… Je connais Reï depuis longtemps, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. » Pensa-t-elle, avec une mauvaise foi qui cachait peut-être bien autre chose. Les étoffes lui collaient à la peau et la malade tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. L'entreprise n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Pour dissiper son embarras et pour meubler ce silence trop triste, Kaoru parlait… seule. Puisque Reï ne l'écoutait probablement pas, vu son état de santé déplorable. A mesure qu'elle parlait elle ôtait les vêtements un à un, et les jetait au sol où ils s'amoncelaient.

\- Mais regarde un peu ce que tu t'infliges… Tu ne mérites tellement pas cela… » Plus de chemise. « Et moi, pourquoi je continue à me faire du souci pour toi …? Regarde un peu l'heure qu'il est… je suis là à te déshabiller ! » Au revoir le pantalon. « J'ai bien mieux à faire ! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs ! J'ai l'impression de jouer à la poupée ! » Bon voyage les chaussettes.

Reï était complètement hermétiques à ces sarcasmes. Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtement. Kaoru l'avait déjà vue dans cette tenue dans les vestiaires quand elle jouait encore au basket, elle s'était même surprise à plusieurs reprises à trouver qu'elle était un beau brin de fille. Mais cette proximité, ce contexte, redistribuaient les cartes, elles étaient toutes les deux seules, et ce regard était de moins en moins amical, de plus en plus tendre...

\- Bon, je suppose que tu es trop dans le coaltar pour finir de te déshabiller seule et que je vais devoir m'y coller également ! Ça n'est pas sain que tu gardes ce tissu mouillé sur toi ! » Ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier. Reï restait désespérément silencieuse.

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle découvrit avec émotion les seins de Reï. Seins qu'elle, Kaoru, n'avait plus désormais. Magnifiques, rebondis, surmontés d'une auréole aux teintes bois de rose qui contrastaient adorablement avec sa peau laiteuse et lumineuse. Etait-ce de l'envie ou du désir charnel qu'elle ressentait devant ce corps ? « Rien que de l'envie ». Répondit-elle mentalement, comme pour se rassurer. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit en se désolant des côtes apparentes et une taille trop filiforme.

\- Regarde comme tu es mince, décharnée, devrais-je dire… A se demander comment tu peux avoir une poitrine pareille… Veinarde, va !  
\- Qu… quoi… ? » ânonna la concernée.  
\- Il est bien temps que tu te réveilles ! Pfffff… Quelques kilos ne te feraient pas de mal, tu serais encore plus… enfin moins… ! » Hésita Kaoru embarrassée. « Il était temps que quelqu'un se penche sur ton alimentation ! Tu peux dire merci à Nanako ! D'ailleurs je te fais chauffer un truc, mais je ne garantis pas du résultat… »

Elle se baissa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la statue qu'elle avait devant-elle « Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Aurais-je de la fièvre moi aussi ? Ce n'est que Reï. Cette bonne vieille Reï… » Elle se retrouva devant la culotte de son amie… Sa culotte, il fallait l'enlever aussi… Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- Reï… Tu ne veux pas heu… ? Bon ça va, j'ai compris…

Kaoru déglutit. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches délicates et tira doucement le tissu vers le bas. Curiosité ? Appétence ? Elle jeta un œil vers son entrejambe duveteux qui laissait entrevoir discrètement quelques pétales rose tendre de sa féminité. Kaoru sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Reï était nue, telle Eve devant elle... « Allons, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? J'ai la même chose non ? » Elle se releva doucement, tentant de contrôler son émoi. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à nouveau le corps de son amie. Ses cheveux dévalaient son buste telle une cascade de boucles blondes qui jouaient à cache-cache avec ses tentatrices rondeurs. Belle. Reï Asaka était belle, non, magnifique, somptueuse, à tomber et elle n'en avait surement pas conscience… Quel gâchis…. Comment en vouloir à Adam d'avoir succombé à une beauté pareille ?

Un détail, et non des moindres, la fit revenir à la réalité. Le bracelet. Ce bijou maudit. La chaîne d'esclave infligée par Fukiko. Kaoru soupira tristement et le détacha. Son regard se porta intuitivement vers la cuvette des toilettes. Ce bracelet lui donnait, en effet, non seulement envie de vomir, mais elle avait aussi envie d'y jeter cette foutue breloque. « Là est sa véritable place… » Pensa-t-elle. Elle le posa, à grand regret, sur le bord du lavabo.  
Kaoru lâcha Reï le temps de s'emparer d'un drap de bain. Elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.

\- Reï ? Reï ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ? » S'affola Kaoru. Pour toute réponse, Reï leva vers elle des yeux désespérés et fit « non » de la tête. « Je vais finir te sécher et on va te mettre au lit, d'accord ? »

Elle commença à éponger doucement, lentement le corps de Reï sans cesser de la contempler avec des yeux chargés de vénération. Après quoi, Kaoru l'aida à se relever et l'épaula. Elles avancèrent à petits pas vers le lit où Kaoru la fit s'allonger avec une délicatesse inhabituelle de sa part.  
Reï était toujours frigorifiée « Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête… Je pourrais allumer le radiateur… Ou bien… ». Kaoru hésita quelques instants. Elle considéra Reï, nue, endormie, les cheveux étendus, telle une sirène. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps glacés aux côtés de la jeune fille blonde. Avec tendresse, elle l'enlaça, la serra doucement contre elle. Kaoru pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes, silencieuses et pudiques de la propriétaire des lieux. Elle qui feignait constamment l'indifférence envers tout ce qui l'entourait, elle osait lui montrer ses larmes. C'est dire la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, la nature intime de leur relation. Combien de temps passa ensuite ? Une heure et demie ? Une heure ? Trois quarts d'heures ? Reï avait cessé de pleurer et s'était endormie. Alors, sa protectrice lui murmura :

\- Oh, Reï… Ma frêle, ma gracieuse Reï… Tu une fille intelligente, charismatique, tu as l'esprit fin, tu es cultivée, talentueuse, et en plus… et ça me fait drôle de te le dire, mais…. Tu es rudement bien fichue… Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas un garçon bien, qui te ferait oublier ce passé si sombre…  
Contrairement aux apparences, Reï ne dormait pas, puisque suite à ces paroles, elle se blottit de manière intime contre sa bienfaitrice, noua ses jambes aux siennes, la serra dans ses bras. Elle trouvait un réconfort salvateur dans cette chaleur physique et mentale. Elle lui répondit malicieusement :  
\- Kaoru… Chère Kaoru… Depuis le temps que tu me connais… Tu devrais le savoir… Les garçons ne m'intéressent pas… » Kaoru se sentit paralysée par ce rapprochement, par cette révélation. Elle n'y mit pas fin. Non pas par crainte de faire souffrir Reï en la rejetant, ni par lâcheté. Mais parce qu'elle appréciait le corps de Reï tout contre elle, son cœur contre le sien sous souffle dans son cou, son odeur qui s'imprégnait sur sa peau et qui la rendait rêveuse…  
\- La fièvre te fait dire de ces choses… » Relativisa Kaoru néanmoins gênée.  
\- Je ne suis pas fiévreuse au point de délirer… » Rétorqua Reï. « Et toi ? Tu avais quelqu'un qui t'aimait, tu avais cette chance… Tu l'as laissée filer… »  
\- Tu le sais parfaitement pourquoi…  
\- A cause de ceci ? » Reï dessina délicatement du bout des doigts les stigmates. « Ces cicatrices ne sont pas une mutilation, elles montrent à quel point tu es brave, résistante et incroyablement forte. Tu es une guerrière, Kaoru no Kimi. Elles ne devraient pas t'empêcher d'être heureuse. » Le visage de la concernée devint doux.  
\- J'ai été bien secondée pendant cette bataille, par toi… Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber quand j'étais malade.  
\- C'est normal. Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je sais la chance que j'ai de t'avoir… Mais « lui » aurait bien pu faire de même… Ou bien cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour le faire partir ?

Kaoru ne savait pas quoi répondre. Reï avait fait mouche. Freud aurait pu applaudir du fond de sa tombe tant de perspicacité, elle venait de lui révéler en pleine face brutalement la véritable raison pour laquelle elle avait éconduit Takehiko. Déduisant par son silence et son inaction qu'elle avait vu juste, Reï continua son analyse :

\- Toi si pudique de ta personne, cela ne te dérange pas de me les montrer ?  
\- Non, pas à toi… Notre amitié peut endurer ça…  
\- Mais votre amour ne le pouvait pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir avec ton interrogatoire… Et en plus, je pensais que tu dormais… » Se défendit mollement Kaoru.  
\- Pourquoi me ferais-tu passer avant ton grand amour, c'est juste de la culpabilité ?  
\- Reï… Tu as besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi… » Soupira-t-elle. Elle tentait de cacher son exaspération face à tant de clairvoyance sous une apparente lassitude, et tentait de trouver de « fausses bonnes raisons ». Elle capitula et avoua du bout des lèvres : « Tu sais, il avait pour projet de partir à l'étranger et… Je ne veux pas être éloignée de toi… Cette simple idée m'insupporte.  
\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda faiblement Reï.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais dire que ça… Je… ne sais pas… » Murmura-t-elle tendrement alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de lui caresser les cheveux.  
\- Es-tu sûre que ça n'est que de l'amitié… ? » Insinua Reï.  
\- Tu as assez chaud maintenant je pense… » Termina Kaoru.  
\- Non, reste… S'il te plait… » Conjura la malade.  
\- Ton souper va brûler… » Tenta la lycéenne brune.  
\- Kaoru, attends, pensais-tu réellement ce que tu m'as dit ? Que tu me trouvais belle… ?

L'intéressée sourit et opina du chef. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Reï lui attrapa le poignet, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kaoru prise par surprise, se figea. Sous l'effet de ce baiser sensuel elle sentit tout son corps s'électriser délicieusement, son bas-ventre s'enflamma avec une intensité qui la surprit elle-même. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle balbutia.

\- Reï ?  
\- Mon dîner, il va brûler tu disais… » Observa Reï, paraphrasant son amie, pour tenter de la « réanimer ».  
\- Oh, oui… Pardon…

Kaoru se rhabilla sommairement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Reï sortit fébrilement de son lit, revêtit sa chemise de nuit et passa machinalement la main autour de son poignet droit en cherchant des yeux le bracelet. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et soupira d'aise quand elle le trouva et boucla le fermoir de la chaîne servile.

Dans la cuisine, elle trouva Kaoru qui tentait désespérément de rendre présentable une bouillie informe contenue dans un bol. Reï s'installa docilement à la table.

\- Je suis désolée… » Commença Kaoru penaude avant même que Reï ne fît ou ne dît quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas son genre, ce type de comportement, mais ce baiser échangé, bien qu'étourdissant, trop délectable sans doute, l'avait rendue mal à l'aise, avait secoué ses certitudes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda innocemment Reï.  
\- De l'oyakodon… Je sais c'est déplorable… Je n'ai même été capable de simplement le faire réchauffer. » S'excusa-t-elle platement.  
\- De l'oyakodon, vraiment ? C'est étrange… » Dit-elle en goûtant la mixture « c'est trop cuit à l'extérieur, et gelé à l'intérieur… »  
\- Je peux te faire autre chose si tu veux ? Quelque chose que je ne peux pas rater… Des cornflakes, tu en as ? » Tenta Kaoru.  
\- Oui…  
\- Et du lait ?  
\- Eh bien, il y a un truc dans le frigo, je crois que c'en était il y a quelques semaines… » Kaoru secoua la tête.  
\- Je vais nous commander de la pizza…  
\- D'accord… Sans anchois pour moi, s'il te plaît…

Kaoru joignit le geste à la parole et revint aussi vite qu'elle put dans la cuisine et alla s'asseoir en face de Reï. Contre toute attente, Reï enleva son bracelet et le posa à plat sur la table, verticalement, soigneusement, du bout des doigts. Elle croisa nerveusement les jambes et posa ses mains rassemblées sur ses cuisses, elle se pinça les lèvres. Kaoru savait que se débarrasser de ce bijou, même momentanément, était très symbolique, que Reï était en pleine remise en question. Il fallait s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

\- Ça me brise le cœur de te voir souffrir pour cette promesse folle, faite quand vous étiez enfant alors que vous ne saviez même pas ce que représente la mort. Elle ne la tiendra jamais, réveille-toi Reï. Et crois-tu que le suicide résoudra quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Non… Mais ça la rend heureuse que je sois près d'elle… Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est ma sœur… » Répondit presque mécaniquement l'intéressée.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu penses qu'elle a l'air d'être heureuse ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment… » Reconnu Reï, après une longue réflexion.  
\- Et toi ? Regarde la quantité de médicaments que tu ingurgites ! C'est à moi que tu fais de la peine Reï… Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça… » Reï s'adossa à sa chaise et réfléchit.  
\- Je pense que tu as raison… On se fait du mal… » Conclut Reï. Kaoru triomphait intérieurement, mais ne laissait rien paraître, elle y était presque elle continua :  
\- Et puis… Elle va quitter le lycée à la fin de l'année scolaire… » Argument imparable.  
\- Oui, elle part étudier aux Etats-Unis dans une université de renommée. Ensuite, j'imagine que notre père va lui trouver un riche mari…  
\- Et tu vas la suivre ? Tu as encore une année ! » Kaoru menait 4 à 0.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à mon avenir… » Admit Reï acculée.  
\- N'attends pas après elle… Je veux t'aider, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien.  
\- Et pourquoi cela, pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? » Après une longue hésitation, Kaoru confessa :  
\- Eh bien pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure… Je… Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit juste de l'amitié ce que je ressens pour toi… Quand je t'ai vue nue toute à l'heure, quand tu m'as embrassée… Je me suis sentie… Enfin… Je crois que je t'aime Reï…  
Kaoru commençait à verser des larmes silencieuses. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kaoru pleurer pour elle, ni même pleurer tout court. Touchée au plus profond d'elle-même par cette déclaration qu'elle attendait, Reï se leva de sa chaise et s'abaissa auprès d'elle. Elle lui prit la main. Et, résolue lui dit doucement :  
\- Viens avec moi…  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Viens je te dis, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi… »

Kaoru se laissa entraîner sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Reï empoigna au passage le bracelet de l'assujettissement. Elle la conduisit vers la salle de bain. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées quelques quarts d'heure plus tôt, Reï se débarrassa de l'objet dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il fit un bruit grotesque, pareil à celui que produit ce que ce récipient est habitué à recevoir. Elle referma le couvercle et appuya sur le bouton d'évacuation. Kaoru n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Reï… ?  
\- C'était moins dur que ce que je croyais… » Soupira la longiligne blonde.  
\- Et combien il coûte ce bracelet, au juste ? » Demanda Kaoru dubitative  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… Cher sans doute. » Fit Reï désinvolte en haussant les épaules. Puis, timidement elle demanda « Reste avec moi Kaoru… »  
\- Cette nuit ? D'accord ! Mes patents sont encore en déplacement de toutes façons…  
\- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais d'accord. Je voulais dire reste, longtemps… » Insinua-t-elle.  
\- Je ne compte pas t'abandonner… » Assura Kaoru. Son expression changea : « Oh, tu veux que je sois, comme… ta petite amie ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
\- Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça… » Sourit Reï espiègle. Kaoru opina du chef.  
\- D'accord ! Oui ! Mais promets-moi de prendre soin de toi, je t'épaulerai, comme tu l'as fait pour moi quand j'en avais besoin… » Acheva-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Je le ferai ! » Promit Reï.  
Le « pacte » fut acté par un baiser tendre et apaisé.

* * *

Reï s'était réveillée avant Kaoru. Elle avait enroulé les volets, alors qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de le faire depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la vue était belle depuis sa cuisine. Le soleil se levait, baigné de teintes rose-orangées, le ciel et la mer se rejoignaient, complémentaires dans une sérénité qui annonçait un temps magnifique. Elle avait un peu froid, néanmoins. Elle rassembla ses doigts autour d'une grande tasse de café odorant et bien chaud tout en contemplant le panorama.  
Tout à coups, elle sentit deux mains glisser doucement autour de sa fine taille. Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur son visage. Puis, elle reçut un baiser, tendre, amoureux dans le creux du cou.

\- Tu as bien dormi ma belle ? » Lui demandait la voix.  
\- Comme jamais ! Puisque tu étais à mes côtés…  
\- Je le serai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.  
\- Je ne suis ma prête de te laisser partir ma Kaoru no kimi… Je t'aime…

Ses chaînes brisées, épaulée par une petite amie, l'avenir semblait pleine de possibilités pour Reï. Mais pas seulement pour elle… Pour Kaoru aussi l'horizon s'éclaircissait sous le soleil radieux d'un amour certes atypique, mais à déplacer des montagnes, qui leur donnerait la force de lutter quels que soient les obstacles, parce qu'elles le feraient ensemble.


End file.
